


Theory and Practice [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Ino and Sakura have a sleep over in the aftermath of the disastrous chuunin exams. Even when it’s always about Sasuke, it’s not, necessarily, about Sasuke.





	Theory and Practice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theory and Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149632) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Naruto/Theory%20And%20Practice.mp3) | 14MB | 00:13:41



##### Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> I've been missing my gf, so I made some comfort podfic


End file.
